Marieve Herington
Marieve Herington is a Canadian actress, singer and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney Big City Greens (2018) - Tilly Green, Additional Voices *Disney Doc McStuffins (2014-2015) - Tavia (ep73), Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2017-2018) - Blaze (ep97), Humbelle *Disney The Lion Guard (2016) - Ogopa (ep15) *DreamWorks Cleopatra in Space (2019) - Damaris (ep5), Jane-2000E (ep4) *Franklin (1998) - Otter (ep22) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Sabrina Raincomprix 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs (2016) - Claudette, Carney *Alpha and Omega: Family Vacation (2015) - Claudette *Alpha and Omega: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2017) - Claudette *Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze (2016) - Claudette *Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave (2014) - Claudette *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) - Claudette *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) - Claudette *The Son of Bigfoot (2017) - Shelly 'Movies' *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) - Additional Voices *Pippi Longstocking (1997) - Additional Vocal Performer *The New Adventures of Max (2017) - Additional Voices *Twinkle Toes Lights Up New York (2016) - Poppy 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Wild Life (2016) - Kiki *Top Cat: Begins (2016) - Panther 'TV Specials' *Disney Star Darlings: The Power of Twelve (2016) - Libby, Gemma *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (2015) - Brooke Page 'Web Animation' *Disney Star Darlings (2015-2016) - Libby *Disney Star Darlings (2015-2016) - Libby, Gemma (ep7) *Disney Theme Song Takeover (2019) - Tilly Green (ep4) *Ever After High (2015) - Brooke Page (ep54), Darling Charming *Ever After High: Dragon Games (2016) - Darling Charming, Brooke Page *Ever After High: Epic Winter (2016) - Brooke Page (ep1) *Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (2015) - Brooke Page, Darling Charming *Monster High (2014-2015) - Lorna McNessie *Polly Pocket (2015) - Polly Pocket (eps49-50) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Charlotte (2016) - Medoki *FLCL: Alternative (2018) - Tomomi "Pets" Hetada *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Leroute *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Honoka Kosaka *One Punch Man (2016) - Female Student (ep5), Terrible Tornado, Woman (ep7) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Vivian 'Movies - Dubbing' *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Honoka Kosaka 'OVA - Dubbing' *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Eva Maria Parrales Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Marseille (2016) - Micheline Zarouel Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Princess: Palace Pets (2014) - Lily, Windflower 'Video Games' *Saban's Power Rangers: Super Megaforce (2014) - Mighty Morphin Pink, Super Megaforce Yellow 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Aion (2009) - Female Command, Ruria, Stua *Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky (2014) - Escha Malier *Atelier Firis: The Alchemist and the Mysterious Journey (2017) - Escha Malier *Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea (2015) - Escha Malier Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (47) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (16) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors